This project will produce an interactive videodisc-based (IVD) system designed to deliver a smoking cessation intervention in the worksite. The intervention will be developed to take advantage of the worksite setting to offer an on-going, repeated-contact intervention that tracks the progress of each user over time. Information provided by the user on stage-of-change, smoking history, and demographics will be used by the system to select intervention content and on-screen models (using age, race/ethnicity and gender) appropriate to the individual. In addition, data on prior use of the program by each individual will be used to determine optimal content in subsequent sessions. In Phase I of the project we will develop an interactive videodisc intervention segment, designed for on-going application in the worksite, and tailored to one specific sub-population: older Caucasian females. In Phase II we will employ our methods to complete the development of customized worksite intervention tracks for the remaining 11 sub- populations. At the end of Phase II we will have completed all research, design, video production, programming, evaluation, and other tasks necessary for full-scale production of free-standing interactive kiosks for use in worksites nationwide.